


Walls

by kirallea



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallea/pseuds/kirallea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes she's so distracted by what's happening around them that she forgets how good it can be when it's just the two of them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

The wooden floor creaks under Xena's feet, the only sound in the stillness of the room. A candle is burning in the window, the flame casting shadows that dance and writhe on the walls. She leans over to blow it out, watching tendrils of smoke curl into the air before disappearing. Darkness.

Life on the road is a challenge. One of the things she doesn't like about it is the lack of privacy. Sex is always rushed, both of them fully or at least partially clothed, listening to the sounds of the forest as they touch each other. They have never been attacked, but some of the guys that follow them around do have voyeuristic tendencies. That's why they sometimes opt to sleep indoors, especially in the winter.

The door to the bedroom is ajar, a sliver of light spilling into the corridor. Xena slips in and closes the door as quietly as she can, the click barely audible in the silence of the night. The room is dark except for an oil lamp flickering on the nightstand, providing just enough light for her to see her surroundings. 

Gabrielle is lying naked on her stomach on the bed, upper body propped up by her elbows, and maybe she's going through her scrolls, or writing down something, Xena doesn't know, she doesn't really pay attention. All she can do is to stare at her, the way her long blonde hair cascades over her shoulders, the way her muscles move underneath her skin when she shifts on the bed, and there's also the delicious curve of her spine, and the subtle dip of her lower back, and her eyes wander lower and lower—

Xena moves closer, mesmerized and aroused, almost tiptoeing across the room toward the foot of the bed. Gabrielle looks up and turns her head, and she must have seen the flash of hunger in Xena's eyes and heard the soft breath that escaped her lips, because the corners of her lips twitch, and – and Xena is speechless, because Gabrielle looks so attractive like that, smiling that knowing daring teasing smile, eyes twinkling with mischief and enjoyment. There's something in that look that makes her want to rip her clothes off, so she does, eyes never leaving her perfect body. 

She's halfway out of her leathers now, and it's a relief, because she can't wait anymore; she wants to taste her, wants to touch her, wants to hear her, all at once, right now, right here. The sound of sheets rustling brings her back to reality, and she freezes, watching as Gabrielle rolls onto her back and parts her legs, inviting and teasing at the same time. Their eyes meet, holding each other's gaze for what seems like an eternity, and Gabrielle is sliding a hand between her thighs now, but Xena swats her hand away before she can touch herself, and then she's stepping out of her clothes and climbing on top of her and leaning down, breathing a sigh into Gabrielle's mouth and kissing her deeply and thoroughly and passionately.

She's already overwhelmed, but in a good way, overwhelmed by the heat of Gabrielle's mouth and also kind of distracted by the feel of her skin against hers, smooth and warm and soft. There are other distractions, too: those tiny sounds Gabrielle makes deep in her throat as they kiss, the touch of her fingers on Xena's face, the feel of her ribs beneath Xena's fingers. So many ways to touch her, so many ways to give her pleasure. And they say patience is a virtue.

Xena sits up, straddling Gabrielle's thighs, and just looks at her for a moment, looks at her and her shapely shoulders and beautiful breasts and the way her abs contract with every breath she takes. Gabrielle is watching her, too, hair disheveled and lips parted, and their eyes meet for a short moment before Xena leans down to run her tongue on the underside of Gabrielle's breast and up toward her nipple. There's a soft exhale, and her hands, sinking into Xena's hair as she laps and swirls her tongue around the nipple and holding her head in place until she shifts and moves lower on her body. Xena especially loves Gabrielle's stomach, the ripple of her abs, and then there's the curve of her waist against her hand, and the sharp bones of her hips, and she's so beautiful, so so so so beautiful—

Xena raises her head and looks up at Gabrielle, smirking a little as she moves in between her legs, careful not to touch her. Gabrielle's eyes are closed, and her breathing is quick and shallow. Xena waits until she opens her eyes and lifts her head, locking gazes with her. Gabrielle is attempting a glare, but it's not working, her eyes hazy with need, cheeks dark and flushed. Xena's grin grows wider. No need for words.

Lower and lower and yes, she looks perfect from this angle, chest heaving and hips tilting slightly upward, powerful thighs spread on either side of her head. Xena turns her head and grazes her teeth against Gabrielle's inner thigh, smiling as she feels her body tense, and presses her lips to her skin, trailing kisses up her thigh. She's so close now, so close to the juncture of her legs, and it's such a tease, it's so unbearable, she knows, that's the point. A touch of teeth against skin, and she's kissing her way back to her knee, unable to hide the smile that creeps across her lips.

”Xena," Gabrielle says, in a warning tone. It doesn't come out as sharp as it could have, because she's breathless, her voice thick and throaty. Xena gives her another smirk and places a kiss on her thigh, and then she's lowering herself between Gabrielle's legs and breathing in her scent, strong and clean and captivating, closer and closer—

Xena opens her mouth and flicks the tip of her tongue against her clit, and she feels rather than hears the sharp intake of breath that passes through Gabrielle's lips. She smiles and presses her tongue harder against her, mouth closing around her clit and sucking and sucking and sucking. Gabrielle's hips jerk against her mouth, and then there are her hands, grasping her hair and pulling and stroking, reaching down to caress her neck, her shoulder. 

Xena's tongue sliding down the length of her cunt, and there are no words to describe how much she loves this; the wetness against her mouth, the sound of her breathy moans, the sight of her body writhing with pleasure, everything. Sometimes she's so distracted by what's happening around them that she forgets how good it can be when it's just the two of them. Sex with Gabrielle is always amazing, but this is different, so intense and overwhelming and beautiful that she can barely contain herself. And this is just the very beginning.

Xena is lapping the full length of her cunt now, tongue hot and wet and firm, gentle and rough and gentle and rough and gentle and rough. Back up to her clit again, and she closes her eyes, allows herself to get lost in the moment, lets her senses fill with Gabrielle's taste and scent and whimpers, everything. She wants to make her home here, this little world where it's just her and Gabrielle and nobody else, the walls silent and the air empty and the light always soft and simple. 

Eyes wide open again and tongue rough and rough and rough, and Gabrielle digs her heels into the bed and throws her head back, thrusting her hips against her mouth. Xena wants to talk to her, but all she can manage is a low moan. _Don't stop. You're so beautiful._

This part is always good, no matter the circumstances; Gabrielle's body tense and her moans loud and her hands rough, grabbing Xena's hair so hard it hurts. And then her back is arching off the bed, her thighs trembling on both sides of her head, wet and wet and wet, the pleasure so strong that Xena shivers, too. Silence fills the room, and Gabrielle lets go of her and slumps into the mattress, a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. 

Xena allows herself to linger for a moment before pulling back, eyes searching Gabrielle's face. Gabrielle's eyes are closed, and she's smiling, chest rising and falling with each breath. Leaning forward, Xena presses her lips to her stomach once more, and – and she was right about the scrolls; they're scattered on the bed next to Gabrielle, something she failed to notice in her haste to get undressed. Xena sits up and rolls up the scrolls one by one, touching the parchment with gentle hands, careful not to wrinkle it. Gabrielle watches this through heavy-lidded eyes, still a little out of it.

”Here,” Xena says, leaning over to put the scrolls on the nightstand. ”We don't want anything to happen to these, now do we?”

Warm fingers tickle Xena's ribs and skim down her side, tracing the curve of her hip. Xena dips down to kiss Gabrielle's neck and smiles when she feels her arms around her, pressing their bodies together again.


End file.
